


群鸦蓝调

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: “你去过木卫四吗，Vicious？”
Relationships: Grencia Eckener/Vicious
Kudos: 7





	群鸦蓝调

Grencia在离营地不远处找到了Vicious，他灵活地跳进战壕，银发士兵因为响动而睁开了眼。“打扰你休息了吗？”Grencia的微笑带着歉意，而眼前的人选择重新阖上眼睛作为回答。

“他们太吵了。”停顿一两秒，Grencia耸耸肩，柔声解释了一句他出现在这儿的原因。“他们”指的是那些喧闹声的来源，十几米的距离，酒精味被泰坦星的夜风混在黄沙之中——就在下午部队取得了一场大捷，敌方一时半会儿恢复不了元气。所有人都很高兴。

Grencia躺到Vicious身边，点燃了一支烟。泰坦的夜晚难以看到星空，这似乎与某种物理定律有关，但Grencia并不了解，只是觉得略有遗憾。他斜过目光看了一眼Vicious，后者依旧闭着眼，一言不发，但Grencia并没有感受到那种熟睡着的人类特有的呼吸，均匀而又安稳的。当然，哪怕是休息时，一个优秀的士兵也会保持警醒状态。Grencia无声地笑了，把目光移向暗沉的夜空，烟头上的火光一闪一闪。

-  
战争开始三个月，对Grencia来说却像过了三十年——偶尔也像三天。他们从沙漠的这头跑到那头，甚少停歇，精疲力尽，时间都失去概念，身体的本能应比子弹更快。Vicious在枪林弹雨中滑进战壕，“你还好吗？”Grencia在换弹的间隙大声询问他，但似乎仍被弹火声盖过，Vicous没有流露出听见的表现，依旧专注于手中的机枪。对讲机里嘶吼着进攻的命令，两人几乎是同时从战壕里冲了出去。

“你还好吗？”第二次是在医疗帐篷外，Grencia走到坐在长椅上的Vicious跟前。“没事。”银发士兵简略地回答。噢，他当然会这么回答。Grencia失笑，目光落在Vicious被血染红的迷彩服上。帐篷里传来不断的痛苦的哀嚎——是的，这一次他们损失颇为惨重，以至于医疗兵只得先让伤势不重的人坐在外边等候。

Grencia再次从帐篷里出来时端着医疗器械，面对着银发士兵怀疑的目光，“我父亲是个医生。”他边为Vicious左臂的伤口消毒边说道，“他曾经一直希望我也成为医生。”

Vicous没有回应。他不擅长闲聊，一贯如此，尤其还是触及私人的话题。但Grencia也没有继续说下去。

“这是麻醉针。”Grencia向他解释。起效之后就是取出子弹。Vicious低头看着这位临时的医疗兵，他有黑色的眼睛和黑色的头发，让Vicous突然想起乌鸦的羽毛——麻醉的效果来得很快，Vicous此时已经感觉不到刚才Grencia触碰他受伤的皮肤时温柔的触感了。

-  
Grencia拉着Vicious伸过来的手站起身，拍了拍衣服上的沙土，“谢了，朋友。”他笑着说。

-  
Grencia的口琴丢在了战场上。“抱歉。”他向战友解释了不能再为他们吹奏《Space Lion》的原因，这里人迹罕至，Grencia带来的音乐是士兵们为数不多的娱乐。他的理由引来几声失望的抱怨，随后很快演变成对敌军的口头咒骂与奚落。

“口琴并不是我最擅长的，等回到火星之后，我可以给你们表演萨克斯。”

“先活到回得去的时候吧，Grencia！”

Grencia只是弯起嘴角，望着那些人，他的战友，他的同伴们。火堆的温度烧得他脸颊发烫。他看了看四周，如同往常一样没有Vicious的身影，但他知道在哪儿能找到。

“这首曲子叫什么名字？”Grencia跳下战壕。这儿照旧只有Vicious一个人，让Grencia稍感意外的是，Vicous手中那个简陋的小八音盒正在吱呀运作，奏出一首爵士乐曲。

“……Julia。”

“它很好听。”Grencia走到Vicous身边坐下，随手拿过放在一旁、刻着V的打火机，为自己点燃一支烟。“我以后可以用萨克斯表演这首曲子吗？我是说，回到火星之后。”

Vicous没有说话，而是直接把八音盒塞到了Grencia手里。“这是你自己做的吗？”Grencia笑起来，“谢……”

“谢谢。”直到他从震惊中清醒过来——从被Vicious突然按到沙堆上、而一把匕首立在离他的脸几厘米处、且刚好扎中一只毒蝎子的震惊中清醒过来，他才得以完整地说完这句话。Vicous很快放开了他。Grencia坐起身，呼出一口气，揉了揉后脑勺。“呼，这可真够吓人的。”看着银发士兵不置可否的表情，他一手把玩着那个小八音盒，开玩笑地补充道，“你也很吓人。”

-  
战地记者提出让Grencia站在离镜头最近的位置。

“为什么？”

“……因为您很英俊。”年轻人颇有些不好意思地抓了抓头发。政治任务，形象总要好看些。Grencia只得无奈地点了头。另外，如果他没有看错，一旁的银发士兵绝对在他尴尬地面对镜头时露出了不易察觉的笑。

-  
Vicious接住Grencia丢过来的打火机，“我以为你会很高兴。”

Grencia看着Vicous点烟的动作，眨了眨眼睛，仿佛在思考对方刚才的话，而后突然失笑出声。“什么？不，当然不，我的朋友。”他重新倒满眼前两人的酒杯，“我在杀人，这没有什么值得高兴。”

银发士兵端起那杯伏特加，对上Grencia的目光，“那为什么来参军？”

Grencia扬了扬眉毛，这一次，是他没有回答。在两人的交谈中鲜少出现这种时刻。以至于往后的时间里，Vicous回忆起当年在战场上时，这样的时刻总是撞进他的脑海。泰坦星的夜晚看不到星空，酒精里也带着一股沙子的味道。Vicous看着Grencia的眼睛，那里是和夜空一样暗沉的黑，像乌鸦的羽毛。Grencia用那双适合出现在钢琴或者其他什么乐器上的手——如今已经生出老茧——有一下没一下地敲击空掉的玻璃杯，如果集中注意，甚至能听出某种节奏。

“Vicious，你又是为了什么？”他问。

-  
“这张照片可以留给我吗？谢谢。”

-  
“沙漠里也有乌鸦吗？”

“什么？”

Vicious回过头，看见Grencia的手中拿着一根黑羽毛，上面还有些脏兮兮的。他猜测是尘土和血迹。

“我只知道它们能生活在十分寒冷的地方。”Grencia小声喃喃。

“走吧，Eckener。”Vicious皱起眉，这里方才进行过一场激战，硝烟和血腥浑在空气中不能散去，敌军随时有可能再次进攻，不宜久留。他的脚下还踩着一具尸体，肉身腐烂的气味常常引来在沙漠上空盘旋的那些丑陋的巨鸟，“也许是秃鹰。”

Grencia把羽毛放进口袋里，两三步赶到Vicious身边。跨过死去的敌人或战友，两人继续向前走去。“你去过木卫四吗，Vicous？”

“没有。”银发士兵看了一眼身边的同伴，他并不理解对方为什么突然这样问。

“那儿很冷。”Vicous发现Grencia罕见地皱起眉，“也很危险，可以说是太阳系所有通缉犯的乐园。”

“……”

“但木卫四有一款特产伏特加，叫'群鸦蓝调'，我觉得你一定会喜欢。”

“哈。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有人为了父母，有人为了国家，有人为了钱，没人知道Grencia Eckener为了什么参军。他来自火星，懂音乐，有教养，还他妈讲着一口上流社会的口音。“没准儿是火星上哪位大人的私生子，放到这地方送死。”但没人会当着Grencia的面这么说，某种程度上他们尊重他。这位年轻人也尊重他们，且杀人的准头不是一点半点。
> 
> 没有人敢在背后谈论Vicous，正如甚至没有人知道他的姓氏。偶尔，他们偷偷称他为“毒蛇”。那种生物起源于古老的地球，目前只生存在木卫二的雨林中，主动接近的人类很少有能存活下来。Vicious在傍晚清理枪支，洗去白天的沙尘，沉默地等待着夜晚的战事。泰坦的夜空没有星光照耀，只有了无生气的火光。
> 
> Grencia拉着Vicious伸过来的手站起身，拍了拍衣服上的沙土，“谢了，朋友。”他说。
> 
> 银发士兵看了一眼Grencia绑着绷带的右腿，一边给枪装上瞄准镜，“你该休息一下。”就连Vicious自己也有些诧异他的脱口而出。


End file.
